wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Puszczyk
|poprzedni= |następny=Wampir }} Otom jest stary włóczęga, sterany pielgrzym bezdomny. Wiosenne świty młodości mojej pogasły dawno; dziś sklepi się nad osędziałą, zwichrzoną wiatrami drożnymi głową szary zachód odarty zpokrwawia słońca, co przerażone starczym chłodem skryło swe ognie gdzieś za zwałami burych chmurzysk. Czasem tylko wyśliźnie się przez szczeliny duszy namiętny płomień przeszłości i twarz mi szkarłatem okrasi; wtedy i mnie starego ździwi niewczesny i sam zawstydzony gaśnie prędzej jeszcze, niż rozbłysnął: uśmiechnę się zjadliwie i idę dalej... Dalej, naprzód w tę dal bez końca, co sinym rąbkiem się znaczy; idę po polach rozłogich, jarach przepastnych i debrach strzępy mych szat zostawiając po krzach przydrożnych. Wiatr porywa je i roznosi spuściznę po nędzarzu hen, hen po świecie. Przede mną płożą się w kolejnej przemianie niwy ludzkie, bory i lasy, pstrzą chaty wiejskie, stożą wieżyce miast; lśni się, migoce, szaleje i płacze cały ten wielki, boży świat... A ja wciąż w drodze — jak pies bezpański odtrącony od domowego ogniska wałęsam się po rozdrożach... Krzyżowe drogi! rozstaje!... wicher się tułacz po was kołysze, wygrywając mi jesienną piosenkę życia. Czasem mnie spije ten luty śpiew, a wtedy idę przed siebie w spiżowej zadumie nic nie widząć, a on mi zimnym tchem łzy ociera, co skądś nagle zebrały się pod obrzękłą powieką... Stary, dziki włóczęga... Podłe życie miałem — podłe i nędzne! Ludzie mnie znienawidzili — jam im przekleństwo piastował. I tak nienawiść wielka i ból wezbrały mi w sercu, że straszny się stałem szczęściu ludzkiemu, sam tułacz nieszczęsny. — Dzikie, straszne masz oczy — mówili mi ludzie od dziecka. Tak straszne mi oczy dała matka-natura. Bo oczy te miały przeklętą siłę: obudzały przyczajoną w zakątkach duszy bliźniego świadomość rychłego nieszczęścia; oczy moje rozpętywały uśpione w pieleszach duszy przeczucie. Jak hyena wietrzy po cmentarnych ugorach padło i trupy, tak ja wyczuwałem zdala ofiary złej doli; wiedziony magnetycznym pociągiem zbliżałem się do tych wyklętych ziemi, by ich już odtąd nie opuścić, aż się spełniło to, co mi demon jakiś zwierzył w głębi duszy. Sam przytem cierpiałem jak potępieniec. Była to jakby wielka choroba: nie miałem chwili wytchnienia, męczyłem siebie i owych nieszczęsnych, wokoło których krążyłem jak sęp krwiożerczy, hypnotyzując swe ofiary pożądliwem okiem; zataczałem kręgi coraz bliższe i bliższe, pasąc oczy ich bezdennym strachem; byłem nieodłącznym towarzyszem w nocy i we dnie, nawet we śnie panowałem nad nimi wszechwładnie w upiornych marzeniach... Aż się dokonało... przeczucie przyoblekło w rzeczywistość, aż padł grom... Wtedy odchodziłem.... innych uświadamiać. Dlategom jest przeklęty od ludzi i ziemi i znamię Kaina czoło pali. Sam zatraceniec — innym zatratę i nieszczęście głoszę. Lepiej ty mnie ziemio wyrodna pochłoń, bo wiedz, żeś potwora pomiotła!... Lepiej ty mnie wodo jasna zatop, bo wiedz, że upiora krzepisz! Lepiej ty mnie wichrze polny ponieś w przepaść, bo wiedz, że wyrodka chłodzisz! Piosnkę nucisz, piosnkę, starą piosnkę — dumę: Błąka się wicher po polu — hej! tumany stepowe, wichuro zaciekła!... w drogę, w przestwór, w dal!... Był dżdżysty wieczór jesienny. Niebo nasunęło stalową przyłbicę chmur, tylko od czasu do czasu wyzierając sinem, osowiałem okiem z pod odwiniętych wiatrem powiek. Panował obojętny ton, tak przygnębiająco nijaki i jednostajny jak szara, rozziewana nuda. Drobny deszczyk zacinał bezustannie; po badylach i sztywnych prętach rzęził wiatr, wpadał w pożółkłą już pierzeję topól wzdłuż gościńca, zawodząc boleśnie. Z przeciągłym sykiem wrzynał się w nastroszone ich wirchy i za każdym razem wyczesywał całe garście popstrzonych czerwonemi centkami liści; znów porywał je, skręcał w tuleje, lub opadłe na ziemię pędził długim, szeleszczącym szeregiem po trakcie. Przydrożny wiatrak chwycił go poza topolami na czarne ramiona manekina i poszedł w taniec: zakręcił, zawrócił warczącego młyńca i stanął.... Wiatr ześliznął się lekko po skrzydłach... wypadł z czarciego młyna, pocwałował szczerzącem drapieżną szczeć rżyskiem i zapadł w jarze :... przycichło ... Zmokły, przeziębły szedłem dalej. Z lewej krzyż omszały się kłonił; na krzyżu kruk. — Zakrakał, zakrakał i odleciał... Minąłem krzyż. Na przełaj przez pola wlókł się wychudły pies; zapadłych boków zwierzęcia omal że nie przebijały twardo sterczące żebra. Żal mi się zrobiło psiska: zbliżyłam się by mu rzucić gleń czerstwego chleba, ale w tejże chwili strach dziki odepchnął mię w tył: z zaczerwienionych gorączką ślepiów bestyi ziała wściekłość. Odszedłem na bok. Popędził dalej każąc drogę krwawą pianą. — Wściekły pies — mruknąłem przez zęby, odruchowo chwytając za pierwszy spotkany kamień. — Głupcze — zasyczało coś w odpowiedź — głupcze, wszakże to twój kum — brat serdeczny. Zziąbłem teraz tak, że z trudnością podnosiłem zgrabiałe stopy. Mijając małą dąbrowę zauważyłem pomiędzy odartymi z kory pniami na polanie gromadkę ludzi przy jarzącem się ognisku. Mleczny, ciężki dym wysuwał białe ssawki z poza pęków chruściaków, uschłych gałęzi i liści składających watrę i pełzając miękkim ciałem lizał ziemię; omotywał wężowym splotem dębczaki, kłębił się w wykrotach, pieścił drapieżny wdzięk tarniny i ostów. Poprosiłem ludzi grzejących się o miejsce przy ogniu. Byli obdarci nie gorzej ode mnie i wyglądali podejrzanie. Zaczepieni spojrzeli na mnie ciekawie z niedobrym błyskiem w zuchwałych oczach, ale spostrzegłszy nędzarza, uśmiechnęli się drwiąco i z lekceważeniem. Starszy mężczyzna o wyrazie ponurym wycedził z grymasem: — Niema miejsca. Poszedł won do biesa! Zawróciłem na drogę. Przeciągły śmiech szyderstwa, urągliwy, kłujący szedł mi w tropy i długo jeszcze, długo towarzyszył zjadliwym chichotem. Tymczasem zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Deszcz zlewał całe upusty na grząską od wilgoci ziemię; długie, łzawe struny rozpięły się między zasępionym sklepem niebios a spłakanymi polami; wiatr rwał je co chwila, rozpylając w drobne krople i siekł mokrymi warkoczami dżdżu przydrożne drzewa. Pociemniało gwałtownie: ponury zmierzch jesienny kroczył szybko z przesłonionem potworną dłonią licem po rozszlochanym świecie. Tylko tam daleko, tuż przy poziomie krwawił się zachód; ale i ten zakryły mi wrychle zsiniałe kotary chmur, zesuwając się szczelnie nad purpurowym misteryum słońca. Z uczuciem ulgi zawróciłem z gościńca na boczną ścieżynę, by dotrzeć do wpół rozdartego kleciska, jakie się ukazało na uboczu. Zrazu czerniały mi tylko niewyraźne zarysy czegoś nikłego i zgarbionego. Zwolna kontur uwydatnił się silniej, kształty wyodrębniły i z mroków nocy wychynęła stara, na poły rozwalona cegielnia. Starucha pochyliła się niziutko, niziutko — tak, że mocno nadniszczony okap z gontów niemal dosięgał spróchniałem skrzydłem ziemi. — Naokół grunt był udeptany i twardy. Obchodząc cegielnię ze wszech stron szukałem dogodnego miejsca na nocleg. Narazie był przynajmniej dach nad głową — ale co za dach!: raczej przetak; znać długoletnie ulewy nadgryzły gonty i tarcice, które podziurawione w rozpaczliwy sposób przepuszczały deszczówkę. Na ziemi wałęsały się miejscami odmioty cegły, szczerzyły potłuczone czerepy, szczerbiły porowate żużle, odłamki szkła i pordzewiałego żelaziwa. W środku niewielka hałda pryszczyła się rudym tonem cegły zmieszanej z innymi odpadkami. Postanowiłem urządzić się możliwie najwygodniej. Parę przegniłych dylów poprzecznych grożących obsunięciem za lada silniejszym tchem wiatru wyrwałem z dziurawej posowy, padając roztrzaskiwały się w drobne szczapy. Miałem tedy wyborne paliwo., przyczem zbyteczną okazała się hubka. Należało jeszcze zabezpieczyć się od coraz natarczywszej wichury. Tu i owdzie pozostałe odpryski cegieł i opodal nieznana ręką nagromadzone kamienie, posłużyły mi na wybudowanie ścianki ochronnej, opartej o jeden ze słupców, które podpierały szatro. Podobnież udało mi się utworzyć małe palenisko, czy raczej dół wyłożony po krajach cegłą i szutrem. Przy pomocy nieodstępnego krzemienia zarzegłem ognisko. Zakryty jako tako przed srożącą się szarugą, skurczony, zasuty w łachmany grzałem się. Gdzieś odgrzebana lecha suchego chleba złożyła się na wieczerzę. Żując z trudnością wpiłem oczy w drgający, niespokojny płomień... Dziwne jak ogień umie przykuwać do siebie! Można tak patrzeć godzinami bez myśli, bez ruchu. Podobny czar wywiera woda w żywiołowej postaci wielkich mas. Pamiętam jak raz siedząc nad większą rzeką nie mogłem oczu oderwać od cicho kocących się fal; wzrok wlókł się po nurtach i płynął razem. Uczuwałem gwałtowną chęć oddania się wodzie: słodkiego odpoczynku w łożu rodzimem. Innym razem zasnąłem ukołysany zdradliwie chybotem zmierzwionych srebrną posoką bałwanów. Wtedy dziwne sny miałem — marzenia, których podobno zwykły sen nie użycza. Miałem wrażenie czegoś nieokreślonego, ogromnie wiotkiego, co przenikało wszechświat, przepływało całą mą istotę, łącząc ją ściśle z olbrzymiem środowiskiem ziemi. Gibkie, prężne fale ciekły przez ciało, a w nich jakieś ruchy subtelne jak myśl, elastyczne jak piłka mrzały... Odczuwałem je lecz nie zmysłami — te spały snem żelaznym, nieprzepartym — odczuwałem całym sobą, najdrobniejszymi włóknami nerwów, ich splotem tysiącwęzłowym rozpiętym w ciele. Widziałem rzeczy dziwne, niepojęte: najskrytsze drgnienia świata nie uszły mej śledczej uwagi, przepotężna jasność rozświetlała przedemną kryjówki natury, ostępy niezbadane, do których może nigdy współbracia moi nie dotrą; widziałem z bystrością ostrowidza fatalny łańcuch przyczyn wstecz; ostrożnie, z nieubłaganą wynikliwością wyciągałem wnioski potworne a jednak — niestety! — prawdziwe! I rozumiałem! ja — człowiek — wiedziałem! A wszystko mi było obecnem: i przeszłość i obłędna przyszłość — jedna wielka ciągłość bez końca — zawrotne, błędne, groźne koło... I byłem i jestem i będę!... A ciche fale biły wciąż miękko o zachwycone ciało, drgały, krzyżowały się, przenikały ... A zmysły spały, a rozum — he! he! intellekt, ta mądra bestya — drzemał spity, bezsilny kat!... W takich to chwilach wychylało też ohydną głowę z pomroki przyszłości i ono — to przeklęte, nienasycone... nieszczęście... i wbijało mi swe szpony niezatartym śladem — gdzie ? — nie wiem: przepajało całe jestestwo. I tylko ono, tylko jego świadomość i pamięć pozostawała po przebudzeniu ze snu, czy z zapamiętania. Lecz wtedy nie dawało mi spokoju, dusiło zmorą, dopóki nie spełniło się w upatrzonej ofierze. A mnie przypadła rola pośrednika: uświadamiałem... Klątwa i dopust na mnie!... Skąd i czemu! ? — Ot tam drzewa gwarzą szumnie, tam wicher skowycze — spytam, może wiedzą... Ogień trzeszczał i syczał, wyciskając pienisty sok z śliniącego się drzewa. Spopielałe drewienka obsuwały się z szelestem na obie strony, wirował perz unosząc się ze zgliszczy. Dziwaczne cienie majaczyły po dylach, rozsiadały się po cegłach; długie, kosmate łapy sięgały drapieżnie po coś, wyciągały chwytne kłykcie, coraz chudsze, nerwowe — dalej... wyżej.... cofnęły się. Jakiś stwór poruszał sennie potwornych rozmiarów łbem tam i napowrót, nudnie, jednostajnie ... przeszedł w rodzaj koła rozpędowego: szalony obieg raz! drugi!... pękły dzwona.... Wiotkie, wrażliwe macki rozstawiły zdradliwą siatkę cieniów: czyhają... jest! Zamroczyło coś, zamrzyło, znikło... Tam, tam nad wodą, nad zieloną... brr... co za cudna główka... rozplecionych włosów czar — sine, mokre oczy... uśmiech skrasił ust korale, dziecię u łona... Co?!... Boże mój!... w topiel!.. oboje !!... Oprzytomniałem. — Tuż nademną pochylony mężczyzna wpatrywał się uporczywie w rysy mej twarzy; niespokojne oczy nieznajomego wrzynały się we mnie z niepojętą natarczywością. — Przepraszam — szepnął uchylając nieco podróżnego kaszkietu, z którego ściekała woda na płaszcz gumowy — zdaje mi się, że przerwałem sen. Narazić nie zdołałem skupić należycie myśli na odpowiedź. — Widzi Pan — ciągnął niezrażony tem dalej — urządziłem się dyablo niepraktycznie. Zawezwany do komisyi sądowej jako rzeczoznawca wyjechałem razem z wszystkimi na miejsce zbrodni. Uważa Pan — pobito śmiertelnie chłopa zwyczajnie w karczmie przy niedzieli. Ot bydło! Czaszka przez pół na potylicy.. kołem z płotu. Otóż po załatwieniu tej arcymiłej czynności, zostało mi trochę czasu przed powrotem. Podobno sędzia miał przeprowadzić pewne formalności ze sołtysem. Poszedłem tedy w las. Znasz Pan te strony — piękne bory, nieprawdaż ? No i nie uwierzy mi Pan, zabłąkałem się najzupełniej, bez wyjścia. Tutejsi ludzie mówią, że w lasach oman chwyta... cha, cha! To też i mnie licho jakieś zapędziło w głębie. Było już ciemno i deszcz siekł porządnie, gdy wkońcu wydostałem się krętymi manowcami na gościniec. Naturalnie zapóźno już było i za tęga zlewa, żebym spostrzegłszy Pańskie światełko nie miał Mu złożyć mego uszanowania... wszak nie wyrzucisz mnie Pan z przedziału?... — Ależ samo przez się zrozumiałe, proszę bardzo — odparłem z widocznym wysiłkiem. — Zresztą przyznam się Panu doktorze, że Go tu oczekiwałem. Spojrzał mi w oczy z wyrazem zdziwienia. Po chwili uśmiechając się pobłażliwie zauważył: — Zdaje mi się nie możesz Pan opanować resztek snu, w jakim go zastałem. Swoją drogą niezbyt wesoło musiałeś marzyć. Mogłem chwilę studyować Jego twarz : zrazu nieokreślony uśmiech błądził koło ust, o ! taki właśnie, jak teraz — potem błysk zachwytu i... — No skończże już raz Pan!... — Krzyknąłeś... — Ja krzyknąłem!? Złudzenie! Wszystko złudzenie! Ja wcale nie spałem... — To dziwne.. chociaż... być może. Oczu nie zamknąłeś Pan przez cały czas ani na chwilę. Tylko że wyglądało to tak. jakbyś mimo to nie spostrzegał mojej obecności: był to szklany, tępy wyraz. Powiedz mi Pan — nie doznajesz czasami. — Doktorze! zostawmy to, proszę. Lepiej myślę zrobisz zdejmując przemoczony płaszcz i rozwieszając nad ogniem. — Niech i tak będzie — odparł trochę zmieszany, zdejmując wierzchnią zarzutkę, którą następnie rozpostarł między łatami pod okapem. Dopiero teraz ujrzałem dokładnie młodego mężczyznę o twarzy pięknej, okolonej bujnym, ciemnym zarostem. Czarne, błyszczące wewnętrzną energią oko zdradzało odwagę i stanowczość. Wytworne, lecz bez wyszukania ubranie uwydatniało silne i zgrabne kształty. Cała postać oddychała jędrną niespożytą siłą młodości i szczęścia. Pogoda wyniosłego czoła i młody, zdrowy uśmiech przewijający się chwilami po wąskich ustach świadczyły o tem wymownie. Patrząc nań doznawałem najrozmaitszych uczuć. Jedno przecież wybiło się ponad ten nieokreślony chaos. Oto czułem, że coś mnie z tym człowiekiem wiąże: a taka niewidzialna, podziemna struna; ogarnęła mnie niepojęta ku niemu czułość i pieczołowitość. Było w tem coś niezwykle wstrętnego: niby rozczulenie kata nad swą ofiarą. Chwilami ostry ból i litość dojmowały mi nieznośnie, wkrótce jednak ustępowały przed przemożnem uczuciem pierwszem. Złośliwy kurcz wykrzywił mi twarz, fałdując ją w szatański, demoniczny pół wyraz. Doktor tymczasem przytoczył do ogniska krąglak i usiadł naprzeciw rozgrzewając zsiniałe od chłodu ręce. Chwilę zaległo przykre milczenie tylko ogień skwierczał zgryźliwie, szepleniły szumowiny drew... W tem ciszę rozdarł przenikliwy głos puhacza, przewlekły, zawodzącą skargą... — Czas już! — przecwałowało mi przez mózg w szalonym pędzie i zapadło w pomrokach duszy. — Doktorze — podjąłem ochryple, nieswojo — Pan wierzysz w przeczucia? Zadrżał. Ciemne oko utkwiło niespokojnie, w mojem: — Przeczucie?... Nie wiem... doprawdy sam nigdy nic podobnego nie doznawałem. Są ludzie wrażliwi na takie rzeczy — inni nie reagują zupełnie. — W takim razie trzeba im dopomódz — szepnąłem z piekielnym łyskiem oczu. — Ależ pan oszalałeś! — żachnął się powstając wzburzony — na co!? dlaczego?!... — Cha, cha! wyborny Pan sobie jesteś. Spytaj mimozy, czemu stula kwiaty na słotę, spytaj ptactwa, czemu spieszy na wyraj ? To nieprzezwyciężona konieczność! Doktor przemierzał cegielnię dużymi krokami, od czasu do czasu mnąc brodę wązką, niemal kobiecą ręką, na której średnim palcu połyskiwała w płomieniu ognia złota obrączka. — A wiesz Pan, co to zawiść bogów, zemsta nagła i druzgocząca jak piorun przy promiennej pogodzie dnia ? Dziś jesteś silny i mocny szczęściem, ale to się mści w czwórnasób! Pan nie masz prawa! Patrz tam w zbutwiałe doły życia! Czy widzisz te zropiałe dziąsła, próchnicę ciał, zgniliznę dusz? Czy słyszysz chrobot skażonych głosów, rzężenie spiekłych gardzieli, poświst kończących krtani ? Krew tłoczy się w arterye ciężko, ospale, żar praży trzewia, wnętrzności! To wasze dzieło! To wy, wyście przechylili szali, wy podli, szczęśliwi! Lecz my przywrócim równowagę, my ludzie mroku, nieznani, my dzieci nocy, zaułków! Tak nam dopomóż Bóg!... O jak ty ją kochać musisz ... błękitnych oczu toń, miękko-płowych włosów zwój... O jakie ty spijasz czary ze szkarłatnych warg... rozszalałe tulisz łono do spalonych ust... i dziecię z nią masz... Ale drżyj przed wielką wodą, co drzemie ustała: taka rudą zaciągnięta rdzą... Bo czasem zły urok w niej uśpiony lubi zwabić... w dół... a rankiem pod jutrznianą poświatę bieleje opity wodą, wzdęty trup... perłowych zębów połysk lśni pośród nadgniłych warg... A może i nic nie wymiecie staw... tylko w białe, srebrem tkane noce cichy na topieli plusk... pomiędzy rokiciną świecą sperlone rosą oczy martwicy... obłe ciało łuską gra... dzieciny tęskny szloch... Przystąpił do mnie ze zmienioną straszliwie twarzą, blady, z kroplami zimnego potu na czole: — Słuchaj ty stary kruku, zwyrodniały żebraku — krzyknął z pianą wściekłości czy bezdennego strachu — mógłbym cię zabić jak psa!... Odepchnąłem go lekko ręką: — Ni ty, ni nikt z ludzi! Tacy, jak ja są bezpieczni przed zabójstwem. Bo należę, he! he!...no tak, do wybrańców ziemi, do wyklętych: bo na mnie swój znak położył Wielki Nieznajomy i nikt mnie tknąć nie może. „Bo ktoby podniósł rękę na Kaina, w siedmiokroć ukaran będzie." Tu tylko w piersi piekło wre, tu szarpie wciąż krwi chciwy sęp. I w tem cała klątwa tkwi! ... A teraz odejdź stąd!... już czas. Temu czoła nie stawisz. Tu większa włada moc: nie zdzierżysz. Może obaczym się wkrótce... Władczym ruchem wskazałem mu drogę. Odszedł... Wwiercając wzrok w czeluście nocy, w których zginął, słyszałem długo jeszcze, jak po drodze potykał się, podnosił, ciężko wlókł... Potem zgłuchło. — Spojrzałem na konający ogień, na płaszcz sztywnie rozdarty i w tę czarną noc... i skowyt serce zdjął... Na świecie weselił się skąpany w czerwieni zachodzącego słońca pogodny, jesienny odwieczerz. Krwawe pasma światła wytryskiwały z pod ziemi pławiącej się na krańcach nieboskłonu, by rozkociwszy się purpurową falą po zadumanych lewadach, łęgach, sianożęciach, bluznąć posoką w przycichłe lasy. Ze świeżo skoszonych otawisk wynikały wonie mocne a słodkie, z późnych potrawów szedł smętny głos ligawki. Tu i tam turlikały dzwonki niewidzialnych cielic. Po łąkach rozsiadły się stogi siana, poprzekrzywiały nastroszone czapy sterty, spodem rozścieliły rządkami pokosy. Zaogniona tarcza staczała się coraz niżej, brocząc coraz silniej. Była chwila, kiedy się ten fatalny zjazd pod ziemię zatrzymał: słońce jakby zawahało, zachwiało — wszystkie swe twórcze siły skupiło i obrzucając żałobny świat szkarłatnym przepychem rozbłysło ostatkiem mocy ciepłej, błogosławionej. Była to uczta przedśmiertna, szalona orgia zamierającego życia, wysiłek wspaniały, królewski. Objęło gorącem spojrzeniem czerniejące zwartym wałem na wschodzie bory, wilgotne rosą wieczorną pola, pastwiska, zapaliło ognie w wieżyczce kościółka, zagrało smutno na twarzy włóczęgi-obłąkańca... i poczęło dokonywać drogi... Byłem pod nieznaną mi wioską. Bezwładnie, ze zwieszoną głową przeszedłem pod Męką Pańską nachyloną nad gościńcem u wejścia do sioła. Tuż pod krzyżem wiła się szarym skrętem samotna ścież; odbiegła szosy i pruła wązką krajką darń wygonu. Wstąpiłem na koleinę z niewytłómaczoną ciekawością, dokąd też zawiedzie. Żelazna zaduma zagnieździła mi się w duszy, że nie byłem zdolny patrzeć na cudny wieczór, tylko z uparcie wbitym wzrokiem w szarzejącą u mych stóp drożynę dążyłem przed siebie bez celu. A ścieżyna to biegła przed się prosto, to kluczyła na prawo, na lewo, w zygzak, znów wyprężała się pod linię i bielała, bielała bez końca. Kiedy nagle podniosłem głowę, miałem o parę kroków przed sobą parkan jakiegoś wielkiego ogrodu czy parku. — A tak — pomyślałem — widocznie okrążyłem go po drodze i teraz zaszedłem z tyłu. Domysł mój sprawdził się, gdy po chwili spostrzegłem w parkanie małą furtkę. Była lekko odchylona. Pchany niepojętą siłą otworzyłem ją na oścież: stare rdzą przeżarte zawiasy zgrzytnęły sucho zgryźliwie... Wszedłem do wnętrza. Uczucia, które wtedy wtrząsnęło posadami mej duszy, nie zapomnę nigdy. Rzecz szczególna: miejsce to wydało mi się znajome, nawet bardzo dobrze, choć byłbym przysiągł, że je pierwszy raz w życiu widzę. A przecież... Było w tem wszystkiem coś więcej: oto po prostu czułem się u siebie t.j. właściwie na miejscu: znalazłem. Ale co, z tego sam sobie sprawy zdać nie umiałem. Równocześnie gwałtowny niepokój, który mnie już od miesiąca trawił, ustał nagle. Natomiast ogarnęły mnie pewnego rodzaju chłód i zawziętość. Czasem tylko na mgnienie łyskawicy przebijał skrzepłą skorupę strach, że sztywniałem mrozem ścięty. Lecz i to wkrótce mijało i byłem znowu przeraźliwie spokojny. Stałem w pośrodku ślicznego ogrodu. O jakich dwadzieścia kroków lśnił złotem, opalem, skrzył się tęczowym blaskiem modry staw. Właśnie ukośne zrzuty promieni zachodu przeszywając gęstwę drzew spływały na ciche wody; od tych ogni zajęły się grzbiety fal i migotały skrwawionemi grzywami. Czasem ryba prysła złotą łuską rozbryzgując wodę w świetlane krople: powstawała stubarwna otęcz, igrała w słońcu przedziwnie i promienną kaskadą wracała w macierzyste łoże. Rozkoszne dreszcze marszczyły gładką powierzchnię i biegły wątłemi bruzdami do brzegów, skąd odbite, złamane rozsnuwały drgające otocze pian; te padały białymi błamami na nadbrzeżną murawę lub śliniły dłoniate liści grzybieni. Wieczorny wiatr przeginał z wdzięczną lubieżą szypuły rokiciny, która chybocząc się rozłożystym ruchem odsłaniała las bielejących spodem łodyg toczonych, bez skazy i węzłów. Od szuwarów szedł silny obrzask surowizny i mącił zmysły. Zasuta w sity łódka kołysała się niby tanecznica na wpół pleśnią obciągniętych burtach Za mocniejszym podrywem fal miotała się i biła z szelestem o badyle usiłując wydobyć się na środek jeziorka; lecz wtedy łańcuch przytwierdzony do steru a drugim końcem do kółka u brzegu rozprężał zardzewiałe ogniwa, by po chwili, gdy wiatr się przyczaił, opaść z brzękiem na dno korabia. Gdzieś zapomniane wiosło wystawało z boku i wśród podskoków łodzi prało rozstępującą się wodę na spienioną miazgę. Kępy grzybienia i lilij wodnych tułały się tu i owdzie zbłąkane, samotne. Staw obiegał szeroki, piaskiem wysypany deptak a dalej w następującym zwolna cieniu nurzały się krępe jawory, lipy miodowym tchem wonne, leciwe, osędzieliną mchu otulone dęby-brodacze; po między krzami skrywała wstydliwie biały srom brzoza. Z podcienia jesionów wychylał się zgrabnie z bierwion sosnowych sklecony chłodnik. Po poprzecznych kratach pięło się dzikie wino z ciemno-czerwonym odcieniem liści. Zaglądnąłem do środka: mały dębowy stolik otoczony z trzech stron ławeczkami, na nim porzucona pełna smaku robótka, parę motewek atłasu, obok na ławce talerzyk z resztą ciastek, duża, czarnooka lalka w kącie; zapach perfumy w powietrzu, czy z koronkowej chusteczki zapomnianej na stole. Usiadłem znużony włóczęgą. Teraz dopiero zwróciła mą uwagą ukryta pod stosem nitek jedwabin książeczka. Otwieram:... pamiętnik, pismo drobne, kobiece, ostatnia kartka świeżo zapełniona... — ...mój Boże! jaki też ten Stach kochany, lepszy nawet niż przypuszczałam niegdyś... Jutro jedziemy do... do... zgadnijcie!... nie wiecie? Tu powiem: daleko, daleko, bo aż do Neapolu, — do kąpiel. Zobaczę morze. Morze wielkie, straszne, piękne. Jedziemy na całe długie trzy miesiące. Ciocia Zdzisia była tam przed rokiem i powiada, że pobyt śliczny, upajający. Poczciwy Stach! on to wszystko dla mnie robi. Mówi wprawdzie, że mu wyjazd koniecznie potrzebny dla zdrowia, ale ja już to wiem... Biedak tak się w ostatnich czasach namęczył... Lecz dziaduś obiecał przyjść z pomocą. Nieoceniony dziaduś! — Podobno jednak najbardziej z nas wszystkich uradowana Lutka. Gdy jej pierwszy raz powiedziałam, że wybieramy się nad morze, dziecina podniosła na mnie słodkie oczęta z zapytaniem, co to takiego morze. — Widzisz Luta, taka duża, duża woda, sto razy taka jak nasz stawek. Klasnęła z radości w rączęta i odtąd już całemi dniami szczebiotała o morzu. Bo muszę tu wspomnieć, że moja córeczka bardzo lubi nasz staw i łódkowanie. Nieraz Stach w chwilach wolnych, gdy go już przestaną nachodzić ci nieznośni chorzy, siada z nami na łódkę i wiosłuje; mała z wielką uwagą przypatruje się ruchom wiosła, lub też poważnie zadaje najdziwaczniejsze pytania... Proszę mi wybaczyć bezładność, lecz te przygotowania blisko od miesiąca i gorączka spodziewanych wrażeń rozprzęgły mi do reszty panowanie nad nerwami. I tak może będę musiała przerwać pisanie na czas dłuższy. Prawdopodobnie nie zechce mi się zbierać myśli na riwierze, jak mówią „jasny brzeg” rozluźnia energię, sprowadzając omdlałą bezwładność. Mój Boże! czemużbym się jej nie miała oddać — to tak słodko omdlewać... w ramionach Stacha... Chwyciłem za ołówek, którym to miejsce było założone i dopisałem niemal odruchowo: — Koniec, a obok położyłem krzyżyk. Następnie wyszedłem z altany. U wejścia krwawy blask uderzył mi w oczy: słońce zważyło się nad poziomem. Spiesznie posunąłem się deptakiem. Z tej strony grunt wchodził w staw ostrym dzióbem tworząc trójkątną wystawę. Przylądek był skalisty, obrosły miejscami mchem i pleśnią. Z płaskiego szczytu na jednakim poziomie z resztą ogrodu i chodnikiem spadał modrymi warkoczami powój, opinał się po zboczach bluszcz zwisając tuż nad wodą. Stok łagodniejszy z prawej wypuścił przez szczelinę krzak tarniny; dziki urok krzewu występował przedziwnie na szarem tle opoki. Cały przylądek robił wrażenie wypatrzalni. Nad samym krajem zapewne dla wygodnego oparcia się umieszczono żelazne balaski; były już stare i zjedzone rdzą, napozór jednak trzymały silnie. Wstąpiwszy tu oparłem się o nie plecyma, by ogarnąć wzrokiem pyszny widok dalszej partyi ogrodowej. Nagle uczułem zdradliwe trzeszczenie prętów; przestałem się opierać i obejrzałem je: cztery śrubki rozluźniły się zupełnie i groziły wymknięciem się prętów ze spojeń. Nie zakręcając gwintów założyłem je wolno, poczem skierowałem się w aleę topól. U wylotu dopiero błyszczały pokrwawiem zachodu okna rozkosznej willi. Ostrożnie skradając się dotarłem pod domostwo zakryty krzewami przekwitłego bzu. I wtedy spotkałem się twarzą w twarz ze szczęściem ludzkiem, oglądałem je w jego dumnej krasie, promienne, widziałem je w całej bezwzględności, darzące szczodrą dłonią swych wybranych, zuchwałe, zwycięskie, bezczelne... Na białym, kamiennym tarasie willi, zbiegającym w kilku stopniach ku ogrodowi widniało dwoje ludzi, dwoje skończenie pięknych typów. Kobieta była jasnowłosa, o szafirowych, mokrych oczach; rysy Madonny subtelne, pełne wyrafinowanego piękna świadczyły, że na nie musiały się złożyć całe wieki kultury i doboru. Krągła pierś wzdymała się niewymowną rozkoszą, oczy oszalałe miłością tonęły w źrenicach nachylonego nad nią mężczyzny... A na ten szał miłosnego zapamiętania lał złociste strugi konający dzień... I tak stali wśród orgii światła i żaru piękni, szczęśliwi, jak bogi... On szeptał jakieś namiętne, palące słowa co krew żądzą burzą, w zmysłach pożogę niecą niesytą, pragnącą...Skłonił się niżej... ku ustom... poznałem doktora... Dziecięcy śmiech zadzwonił z wnętrza i zaraz potem ukazała się w oszklonych drzwiach werandy śliczna, kilkoletnia dziewczynka prowadzona za rękę przez sędziwego sługę. Mała podbiegła tuląc się do rodziców, podczas gdy służący przystąpiwszy do pana domu zamienił z nim parę słów. Doktór słuchał niechętnie i z widocznem roztargnieniem, wreszcie jednak ociągając się pożegnał skinieniem ręki żonę i córkę, poczem zniknął wraz z służącym w drzwiach domu. Pani jakiś czas jeszcze wahała się z przymkniętemi oczyma w wygodnym bujaku jakby przeżywając powtórnie rozkosz niedawnych pieszczot, następnie ująwszy rączkę córeczki poczęła zstępować z tarasu wgłąb ogrodu. Na ostatnim stopniu niby zastanowiła się; trwało to przecież tylko chwilkę i wkrótce posuwały się matka i córka aleą topolową pogodne i piękne ciszą wieczora. Jakaś nadziemska, anielska błogość jaśniała na twarzy kobiety rozwitłej pełnią młodzieńczej urody, na licu dziecka, co napawało urokiem przyszłego czaru. — Przeszły wzdłuż aleę i wstąpiły na deptak. Co parę kroków przystawała matka pozwalając małej zrywać kwiaty bujnie rozrzucone na przepysznych klombach. Sama uszczknęła białą lilię i wpięła we włosy. Tak doszły do przylądka: matka chciała iść dalej nie zmieniając kierunku, lecz dziewczynka upierała się ciągnąc za rękę ku skalistej wystawie. Ulegając kaprysowi dziecka zbliżyła się ku balaskom... Czułem, jak krew uderzyła mi legionem wściekłych młotów i kuła w skroniach. Stały tuż przy fatalnych prętach. Kobieta wzięła dziecko na ręce; wiotka jej postać czerniła się wyraźnie na tle mieniącego opalami stawu... wiatr wieczorny igrał w rozwianych włosach.... Mała od jakiegoś czasu wpatrzona pilnie w jeden punkt na wodzie.... wyciągnęła rączki: — Mamo ! Patrz... tam !.... Matka opiera się o balaski, przechyla... silniej, mocniej... suchy, rdzawy zgrzyt, sekunda wahania się, chwiejby, poczem krótki, urwany krzyk z dwóch piersi i.... ciężki pluskot spadających ciał.... W tej chwili ukazał się na tarasie doktór. Spojrzał na staw: po toni wlókł się długi, płowy włos... a obok raz mignęła jasna główka Lutki... potem wszystko znikło. Tylko głęboki lej wodny począł się skwapliwie zapełniać... wreszcie toń zawarła się, wygładziła i była wzdęta jak pierwej. Wysunąłem się z krzewów bzu i stanąłem na środku alei oświetlony krwawo zorzą zachodu i spojrzałem na taras. Spostrzegł mnie... zajrzeliśmy sobie w oczy: długo, przeciągle... po czasie zwiesił ponuro głowę na piersi. Wtedy zanurzyłem się w mroki wieczora... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Z wyjątków